Pain
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Shego's in pain and calls Kim one night.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pain**_

**Rating: T, M (Depends...)**

**Pairing: KiGo**

**Summary:** Shego's in pain and calls Kim one night.

**A/N:** Another One-Shot... Might, MIGHT, turn into a short story.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The ringing of her cell phone was what woke Kim up. She let out a groan as she rolled onto her back and grabbed the offending thing off her night stand,

"Hello?" She asked groggily, sitting up on the edge of her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"H-hey... Princess... It's uh-"

"Shego?" Kim asked, opening her eyes and looking at the clock, wondering why her enemy would call at three in the morning.

"Um... I was, uh... Would you um... Mind if I... Came over? For a minute?"

The silence that followed those questions was so tense that Kim could have sworn she could actually feel it. Her mouth dropped open and her throat was instantly dry. Shego wasn't the type of person to ask for anything, let alone ask if she could come over. Over all, though they had each others number, they never talked out side of work; it just wasn't something they did. But now, now the older woman sounded as if she was in pain, or just down right broken.

"Um... Yeah, sorry. Never mind. I'll see you later Kim."

It wasn't till the line went dead that Shego's words finally made sense. The redhead cursed as she realized that she had taken too long to respond and Shego had assumed that she was being told no. Jumping out of bed, she made a dash for her closet. She switched out of her sweat pants and tank top (Her pajamas) and into jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her phone and keys, and jumped out her window.

She ran down the street, past Ron's and more into town. Another thing they knew was were each other lived. It wasn't hard to know where Kim lived, of course, but it was if you were trying to find Shego.

Past the mall, turn right, then left, then right again and she was standing in front of Shego's apartment complex. She took the stairs two at a time up to the fourth floor, her adrenaline rush wouldn't let her sit in the elevator and wait three minutes to get there. She jogged down the hallway and turned right, stopping in front of room 426. She knocked gently but Shego didn't answer, she knocked again and heard something fall, followed by Shego's voice cursing.

Minutes past by and she reached up to grab the spare that Shego left on the top of the door frame. She had rigid it so that the key was hidden better, though Kim could still find it. She opened the door slowly, hoping Shego would be waiting on the other side of it.

What greeted her though, wasn't what she was expecting. There were scorch marks all over the wall, indents from where Shego had scratched with her claws. The living room was just destroyed, there was no way of fixing anything in there. The TV was broken, a kitchen knife sticking out of the glass. It just got worse as she walked down the hall towards the closed bedroom door. There was no way in hell that the place would be fixed without spending _some_ money on it.

Kim opened the door to see Shego laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was wearing black sweat pants with a emerald green sports bra. Bandages lined her torso, as well as her left forearm and around her neck, while her breathing was laced with pained whimpers.

"Shego?"

Shego turned to look at the hero standing in the doorway, a pained smirk on her face, "Sorry Princess... Didn't mean to make you have to come and check on me..." The older woman rolled over and got off the bed. She stood up slowly and carefully walked over to her bathroom, swaying slightly.

Kim watched as her greatest enemy had to lean heavily on the door frame for a few minutes before she could gain enough energy to move fully into the small space. The redhead could see blood leaking through the bandages and looked at the bed, where a pool of the crimson liquid rested. She heard the shower turn on and clothing being removed. She walked over just in time to see Shego pull the curtain back and step into the tub. A pained yelp excapted and Kim had to dash over and catch Shego before she could hit her head on the wall behind her.

"Shego."

"Leave me alone."

"Shego, what happened?"

"I picked a fight, what do you care? Leave me alone." Shego snapped, carefully standing up and pushing the teen hero away from her. She dug her nails forcefully into the wall to keep her balance as she let the hot water soak her hair and rinse her body.

"Shego."

"I came home to find something in my house. I have no idea what it was, but whatever it was for it was good at, and what it was good at was kicking my ass, ok? I had just barely gotten the bandages on when you knocked."

"Why didn't you answer?"

Shego turned her head, and Kim could see the hurt and pain in her eyes; though she knew that Shego was trying to hide it. The raven haired woman looked away again as she slowly unwrapped the bandages, tossing them into the trash can in the corner of the room.

"Oh god. Shego." Kim stated, looking at the other woman's back. It wasn't just cut, it was shredded.

"Ignore it. By the time I'm out of the shower it'll look better." Shego murmured, grabbing her shampoo and starting to clean her hair. She winced, and let out a silent whimper when the soap hit her back, but she braved through it and several minutes later she was clean.

She was right, when she was done, her back looked more as if someone had slashed at her skin with a knife.

"Why are you still here Pumpkin? You can leave."

"You're hurt."

"And it's not your problem. Leave."

"No."

"Princess."

"I will not." Kim stated soundly, "You surprised me when you called, I didn't mean to reject you."

"Phft. Whatever." Shego stated, grabbing a towel and drying off. She then carefully re-bandaged her wounds and headed towards her bed. The pool of blood had dried enough that she could take the bedding off. She dropped it in the shower and lit it on fire with her plasma. She stood and watched, then turned the shower on to wash away the ashes.

Next to be lit up was the bed as Shego headed for her closet. She put on jeans and a shirt before leaning against the door frame, watching her bed burn slowly. Before it ould catch anything else on fire, she opened her window and threw it out side; where it had started to rain.

"Shego."

"What?" Shego murmured, looking out her window.

"Come home with me."

"Why?"

"You need rest, and there's no where to sleep here."

Shego sighed and nodded as she turned and followed the teen hero out of her apartment. The walk back to Kim's was slow, and half way there the hero had to wrap an arm around Shego's waist to keep her up. The redhead could feel the blood that was slowly starting to soak through the bandages and started to walk faster. When they got into her house, Kim sat her down at the kitchen table and went looking for her mother.

Her mother was just about finished getting ready for work when Kim found her. She explained what happened as fast as she could, and asked her mother if she could stitch Shego up before leaving for the day. Needless to say, Ann didn't have to be asked twice.

Shego watched in silence as Dr. Possible worked on each one of her wounds. She shook her head and backed away when the doctor tried to reach for the bandages around her neck and forearm.

"I got these before the fight at my house... They're fine..." She cleared her throat and looked away from the two redheads, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Ann stated, making them breakfast before leaving.

Shego ate slowly, trying to hold back a wince every time she swallowed. Kim noticed and wanted to ask what happened, but fought back the urge; she was already pushing her luck and didn't want to piss the plasma wielding woman off. When they were done, Shego surprised Kim by taking both of their plates and washing them, setting them back where they belonged once they were clean.

Kim shook it off and lead Shego to her room. She lied her down in her bed and covered her with the blanket. Shego rolled onto her stomach to ease the pain she felt in her back and closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Kim sat on the edge of her bed and watched the older woman sleep for a few minutes before getting ready for school; leaving a note for her father to let him know Shego was there.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok... I hate my muse. She popped back up and made me dream about this happening yesterday and last night. I tried working on another story, but couldn't think of anything till this was done... There will be more... not sure how much though...

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pain- Part 2**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo. Here's part 2 of the story. I plan to make it have six parts, but it'll all depend. I couldn't resist throwing in a little Mo/Rach.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Shego was still sleeping by the time that Kim returned home. Her father had said that she had yet to wake up; making Kim relax knowing that the older woman needed her sleep. Upon opening her door, the redheaded hero was greeted to the sight of Shego resting on her right side, curled around the pillow that Kim used when she slept. The sight was adorable, and made Kim's breath catch while her heart gave a painful beat. This was a side of Shego she had never seen, and she wanted to bask in it for as long as she could.

She dropped her bag off on her desk as she headed for her bed, taking a seat on the edge. She turned to watch the raven haired woman as she slept. Shego had her left arm on top of the blankets, curled around the pillow as if she was holding a lover instead of an inadament object. Though she tried to refrain from doing so, every so often her eyes would trail down to look at the bandages wrapped around Shego's neck and forearm.

"They're not wounds." Shego murmured, her voice groggy with sleep.

"Hm?" Kim asked, looking back up at Shego's face

"You were looking at them while we ate. Thanks for not asking." Shego said, slowly sitting up, "They're not wounds... They're tattoos."

"Why would you get a tattoo on your neck?"

"Ok, wait. Sorry, that came out wrong. They're not tattoos, they're scars." Shego reached up and slowly unraveled the bindings around her neck.

What greeted Kim were scars that formed swirls and the words _'Nezištnej spasite__ľa__'_ wrapped around the base of the Shego's neck. When the bindings around her forearm were removed, Kim saw what looked to be a tribal dragon scarred into her skin. It wrapped around her wrist and moved up her arm to end just below the inside of Shego's elbow.

"What happened?"

"My only friend had been kidnapped a few years back. When I found out I went to save her. I bargained for the men to let her go and take me instead, so they chained me up. They made her watch as they took out a knife and carved into my skin. The words are Slovak for 'Selfless Savior'. Someone had gotten bored enough to carve the dragon into my skin as well. I wasn't worried when it happened, I knew my body would heal just fine, but I think they knew this as well. They took salt and poured it into the wounds while they were still bleeding." Shego looked down at her arm, "Though I don't like the circumstance of how I got them, I like them none the less. They remind me of how far I would go to protect someone I care about."

"Did they get away with it?" Kim wondered,

Shego smirked, "Not a chance. Their still in jail for it."

"What about your friend?"

Shego chuckled softly, "She owns a bar that doubles as a night club down the street from the mall. Rachel still feels bad about it, though I keep telling her not to worry."

"Wait, Rachel? As in Rachel Brooks?"

"Yeah, that's her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Monique's been rambling on about a brunette by that name that owns her new favorite club. Though I think it has more to do with the fact that Mo has a crush on her." Kim stated, smirking at the laugh that escaped Shego. She looked down at the scar on the older woman's arm again, "Mind if I touch it?"

"Nope, go ahead."

Kim reached out and slowly started to trace the design of the dragon. Even thought the skin looked jagged, it was surprisingly smooth. Each line flowed easily into the next, and soon Kim was tracing the lines that formed the head of the beast.

"Do you plan on inking it?"

"Nope, though Rachel had the design tattooed onto her back. Hers is inked with color." Shego stated, watching the younger woman.

They sat in silence for a while, Shego watching Kim as the redhead traced and retraced the dragon on her arm. The silence was only broken by Kim yawning softly.

"Come one Pumpkin." Shego stated, pulling the hero onto the bed, "Take a nap. I'm gonna take a quick shower, ok?"

Kim nodded and nuzzled into her pillow. She watched as the super-powered woman stood and headed towards the bathroom she had in her room. The door was left open slightly, and once the shower was turned on, Kim closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was in the same state she had found her enemy in, curled around the pillow Shego had used. She let out a yawn as she sat up. The room was empty, and upon looking at her alarm clock, she saw that it was time for dinner.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her brothers were sitting at the table, staring out the window into the front yard.

"What are you looking at Tweebs?" She asked, taking a seat across from them.

They said nothing and pointed out the window. Kim turned to see Shego standing in the drive way, leaning over the side of her mother's car. The hood was popped up, and there was a smudge of grease across Shego's cheek. The older woman had her hair pulled back into a bun, and was working on the engine. Kim turned to her mother, who was making chicken and steak fajitas.

"Mom, what's Shego doing?"

"My car started acting up while I was driving home. Shego offered to take a look as thanks for letting her stay." Her mother explained, "She also bought the things needed to make dinner."

"Why isn't dad working on the car?"

"He took a look, but couldn't figure it out. Which is kind of scary when you think about it. He's out in the garage helping Shego."

Kim nodded and went back to staring out the window along with her brothers. About twenty minutes later, Shego shut the hood and walked out of sight; not two minutes later the door that led to the garage opened and she walked into the kitchen. Dr. Mr. Possible followed behind, shutting both garage doors.

"Ok Mrs. Possible. It should work now. If not I'll call in a favor at the mechanic's." Shego stated, going over to the sink and washing her hands. She wiped the grease off her face before sitting down next to Kim, smiling slightly at the hero.

Kim had a million questions running through her mind as she ate dinner with her family. Conversation flew around the table easily, and at one point, Jim and Tim started rattling off questions at Shego.

"Are they always like this, Princess?"

"Yep. Remind you of anyone?"

"Scarily enough they do. Wego's."

"Ouch." Kim stated, finishing her food and rinsing her plate off in the sink, "Thanks for dinner mom, it was great." She stated, giving her mother a kiss before heading off to her room.

Shego followed behind her a few minutes later, after answering a few of the twins questions. She walked into Kim's room to see the redhead sitting at her desk, doing her homework. Shego chose to leave Kim alone and sat down on the bed. She watched as the teen hero finished, and stood up to stretch.

"So, where do I sleep?" Shego asked, smirking.

"We can share the bed." Kim stated without thinking, walking over and sitting next to the raven haired woman.

"Alright." Shego replied, "I called Rachel, if you can get Monique to agree, she wouldn't mind going on a date with her."

Kim turned so fast to look at her that Shego could have sworn she heard it cracking.

"Wh-what?"

"You said Monique had a crush on her, yes?"

"Yeah, but why are you helping her?"

"Rachel's been alone for too long in my opinion. Monique might be the type of person she needs in her life." Shego stated with a shrug.

Kim nodded and moved to lay down, Shego following suit. They kept their distance, and eventually fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's kind of stupid, but it's all a part of the plan I have set up. So just bare with me and I'll have the next chapter up in about a day (At the rate this is going). Someone remind me to shoot my muse the next time I sleep...

Oh, and if anyone would like to give it a try, I was wondering if someone would mind drawing Shego with the scars on her neck and arm... Thought it could be a challenge or something... *Blushes slightly* Of course, you don't have to if you don't want. I was just throwing it out there... I might even write a one shot for someone if they do... Um, yeah, gonna shut up now.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pain- Part 3**_

**Rating: M (Yeah... it's an M, might even have some Mo/Rach Sex...)**

**Pairing: Kigo, slight Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"No way. You must be yanking my chain here Girl. I have a date?"

"If you want it, then yes." Kim stated, watching her friend pace back and forth in her room.

"Who am I going with?"

"That is a surprise."

Monique grumbled, "Ok, what am I going to wear?"

Kim stood up and headed to her closet. Her and Shego had gone shopping for a dress in Monique's size the day before, after they had woken up wrapped in each other's arms. It had made them blush, something that Shego rarely did, and left a tense silence. It wasn't till they got to the mall, and Shego had nearly tripped over her own feet because of the pain from her back that the tension had been broken. It had taken a second, but Kim couldn't help laughing as Shego grumbled about killing whatever had kicked her ass.

They had woken up in the same position today, but had brushed it off like it was nothing before setting everything up for their friends. Shego was in charge of making sure Rachel was ready; while Kim had to tell Monique as well as get her all set to go.

"Here." The redhead stated, placing the dress on her bed, "Will this work?"

Monique looked at the black dress and nodded, "You planned this every step of the way?"

"Yep, and hopefully you get sex tonight for it." Kim responded, smirking at her friend.

Monique blushed slightly and grumbled under her breath as she went to take a shower. An hour later she had the dress on and a small amount of make-up. She was sitting on Kim's bed, lacing up her heels, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, Kimmie. We're here."

Monique looked up at the sound of that voice, and looked at her friend, "Isn't that Shego?"

Kim ignored her and opened the door a crack, sticking her head out. She said a few words before closing it again and turning around.

"Ready?"

Monique nodded and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out so that the dress fell just above her knees, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Kim smiled, "Don't worry Mo, you'll thank me when this is all over."

"Don't hold your breath."

Kim laughed loudly as she opened the door and walked out, letting Monique follow right behind her. Shego stood at the front door, talking softly to someone that Monique couldn't see.

"Are you sure she'll be ok with this? I don't want her to hate me."

"You'll be fine, just relax and act be yourself."

The conversation came to a halt as the two teens turned the corner. Monique held in her breath as she saw Rachel standing next to Shego, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the top two undone, showing off the top portion of a white tank top underneath it. She had her hands behind her back, and a blush crept along her cheeks at Monique's intense stare.

"Kim."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Kim and Shego chuckled as Rachel reached a hand out, "Ready Monique?" She asked softly. Monique nodded and they left.

Kim and Shego watched from the door way as they got into Rachel's convertible and took off down the street. The hero closed the door and leaned on it for a minute before heading back to her room. Shego followed after silently,

"So, where are they going?"

"Where ever Monique wants. Rachel's only plan was to spoil her rotten by the end of the night." Shego stated, "I know for a fact that Monique will be taken to a high end restaurant, and maybe to the beach in Go City."

They lapsed into a calm silence as they got into the redheads room. Shego took a seat on the window seal, while Kim sat on her bed. They stayed like that for a while, Shego watching the sky and Kim watching Shego. The older woman had wrapped up the scars on her neck and forearm again, stating that they made people squirm, and she didn't want to give people more of a reason to do that while near her. Kim had protested loudly at that, nearly making her parents come and see if everything was ok.

They had argued about it for a while, even going so far as almost throwing punches at each other over it. They had laughed at the end of it, with Shego explaining that though she wasn't ashamed of them, she didn't like showing them off all that much. The only time the bandages came off was when she was wearing her cat suit.

"Shego?"

"No Princess."

"Why not?"

Shego sighed and turned to look at the teen hero, "Leave it be Princess. Please." _Please don't make me give into you. I wouldn't last long and we both know it._

Kim frowned, but decided to change the subject. She knew that Shego needed the distraction, "What are you gonna do about your apartment?"

"Call in Cleaners." Shego stated, "I have money, and they'll have the place fixed in no time. I just need to figure out what the hell attacked me."

"Have you pissed anyone off lately?"

"Drakken, but that's normal. Besides, he can't build worth crap."

Kim smiled slightly, "True, but could he maybe convince someone to build it for him? Like the Seniors, maybe?"

"Maybe, but he would have had to keep what it was for a secret. Junior likes me too much to help hurt me."

"Mm, that makes sense."

They lapsed into another silence as they started thinking about who could have hurt Shego. But the more they thought about it, the more Drakken seemed to be the most likely. Every other villain liked Shego enough to not try and hurt her. Besides, she had saved them all at least once, so the likeliness of them wanting to hurt her was slim.

"I wonder..."

"Hm?"

"Rachel and Monique..."

Shego smirked, "If it all went right, they should be a couple tomorrow."

"Mm, yeah..."

Neither would admit that they had their fingers crossed and their hopes high.

~o0o~

_Six hours later, and a couple of miles away_

"So, Monique... Um..." Rachel blushed slightly, "Where would you like to go next?"

Monique sat back in the comfortable passenger seat as she thought about it, "Would I sound too forward if I asked you to take me home?"

"It would depend, my house or yours?" Rachel asked, hiding the fear she felt.

Monique smiled slightly, "Yours of course."

Rachel grinned happily as she started the car and headed back towards her house. It was only a few miles away from the bar, and was set off to the side in a quiet little area. Rachel turned the car off and got out, walking over to help Monique out. She led the younger woman up to her door and let her walk in first.

The house was small, a front room that led to the kitchen and family room, a hall that led to the master bed/bath with the three spare rooms and the laundry room, with the bathroom as well. It was simple, and though Monique expected more, it didn't take long for her to realize that the place fit Rachel perfectly.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Monique's waist and nuzzled into the back of her neck. She felt how the other woman gripped her hands tightly and couldn't suppress a purr at the feeling. She pulled the mocha colored girl closer while she turned her around.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Mm... What I want involves something soft." Monique responded, reaching up to stroke Rachel's cheek. She leaned up and kissed the older woman softly.

Rachel moaned lightly as she picked Monique up and headed for her bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, both Rachel's button up and tank top where gone, and Monique was working on trying to pull her sports bra over her head.

"Mm... Monique... Baby wait..."

"Don't wanna." Monique whined, tugging again.

Rachel chuckled and laid her girl on her bed before stripping down all the way. She stood in front of Monique silently, letting the younger woman have a good look at her before motioning her closer.

Monique did as told, and was soon sitting on the edge of the bed, her dress bunched up to around her waist. She reached out and slowly trailed her fingers over Rachel's collarbone and down to her breast, cupping it gently. Rachel moaned softly as she worked to get the other out of the dress, tossing it to the floor with her clothes. They then slowly got in bed and explored each other, memorizing every part of the others body as they brought each other to release.

When they were done, Rachel laid on her back with Monique draped across her body, stroking her arm gently.

"Monique?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind being my girlfriend?"

"I'd love too." Monique murmured, leaning up to kiss the older woman, "I have to ask. How long have you known Shego?"

"Family friends. A few years back she saved me from a group of thugs. She took the majority of their anger; she has scars on her neck and left forearm. I got a tattoo of the tribal dragon on her arm."

"Can I see it?"

Rachel nodded and rolled over, showing a green and black tribal dragon curled around her left shoulder. She felt her girlfriend start to trace it and relaxed into the touch.

They ended up spending half the night talking.

~o0o~

Shego watched as Kim rolled over and curled herself into her arms. She wanted to keep the other woman there, forever, but knew that her wish wouldn't be granted. As it was, she would be getting up soon and heading out; she would be back, there was no doubt of that, but she had things to do and didn't want to have to drag Kim into helping her with them. That would have been cruel to ask of the redhead, considering the fact that the Possible's were letting her stay with them.

With a sigh, she placed a soft kiss on Kim's cheek and got out of the bed. She left a note; she didn't want to scare the hero too badly, and leapt out the window, heading home slowly.

* * *

**A/N:** Couldn't help throwing in the slight sex scene between Mo and Rach. They had sort of earned it for having to wait so long and through my other fics, ne? I'll probably write a one-shot for them eventually, but not yet.

I gave a couple of hints about Rachel liking Monique just as much ad Mo liked her. They deserved that too, I think. But don't worry in the long run. There WILL be KiGo at the end... *Grins*

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pain- Part Four**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a day. I went to a baby shower for an old family friend on Sunday... (Their having a boy), and by the time I got home I needed to sleep for a few hours. But, well... It was a good thing as my Muse showed up. So a plus for a neg. I guess.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

After spending the last two days waking up in Shego's arms, it was weird not being able to feel the warm body (That was slightly warmer then most, of course.) lying next to her. After a minute, her arm reached out to look for her new 'cuddle pillow' and when she couldn't feel anything but cold sheets Kim opened her eyes.

She yawned loudly as she sat up and looked around the room. Shego was gone, and it made her heart break ever so slightly. When she moved to get out of bed, though, she found a small piece of paper resting against her alarm clock.

_'Sorry to scare you. I have things to do today. I promise I'll be back tonight though. -Shego P.S. Call Monique and ask how it went... I want details.'_

Kim chuckled as she stood and headed for the bathroom, who knew Shego could gossip? Then again, maybe it was because of Rachel being involved as well? That would make sense, considering the older woman cared for her friend and wanted her to be happy; as far as Kim knew of course.

An hour later found her done with her shower, breakfast, and sitting on her bed. She dialed Monique's number and waited for her friend to answer.

_"Hello?"_ The voice, not Monique's, was groggy and a bit irritated, _"Babe, be nice."_ Sounded off somewhere in the background.

Kim chuckled silently as she heard Rachel grumble out a 'sorry' before Monique's voice come on,

_"Yeah Kim?"_

"Just wanted to see how it went... By the sound of it, I'd say good, Yeah?"

_"Yeah, girl. Dinner was lovely, and she took me dancing afterwards."_

"Ok. Doesn't explain why she answered the phone."

_"Was taking a shower."_

"Ooo, Kinky. So... How many times? Oh, and where and how many positions?"

_"Kim."_ Monique warned, it was pointless though as Rachel heard it and decided to answer for her, _"Six. Bed, couch, counter, floor, shower, car. In that order and plenty."_

Laughter escaped Kim as she heard Monique scolding the other woman, "Damn. Sex deprived Mo?"

_"And you're not?"_

"Eh. I could care less. So, will I be seeing you any time soon?"

_"Mm... Baby... I want you again..."_ Sounded through the line right before Monique answered with, _"Um... Uh... Probably not."_

Kim smirked as she hung up and tossed her phone on her pillow. It was noon, and though she wanted to go and look for Shego, she bit back the urge and went to her computer instead. The older woman could take care of her self, and Kim knew that, but she couldn't help worrying. She had to find a way to distract herself, and the Internet was the best way to do so.

Several hours later found Kim standing up and stretching as she glanced out the window. It was getting dark and her mother had just called her down for dinner. She left her room, hoping Shego was already down stairs, and was greeted to the sight of just her family.

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Yeah?" She asked, taking her usual spot.

"Where's Shego?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. She said she would be back tonight though."

"Well hopefully she at least ate something today." Her mother commented, "I'll leave her a plate just in case though."

Kim smiled and started to eat her food. When she was done she placed her dishes in the sink, kissed her mother, and went back to her room.

Still no Shego.

"Ok, something has to be wrong." She mumbled, walking over to her computer and clicking the icon that would call Wade.

_"Yeah Kim?"_

"Would you mind locating Shego for me? She was hurt and has been staying here, I want to make sure she's ok."

Wade nodded, knowing about the duo's truce outside of work. He typed away at his end and pulled up a map with a green dot.

_"It says she's at her apartment. Any idea on what hurt her?"_

"Not yet. Mind looking in on camera's and seeing if you can find out?"

_"Sure."_

Kim smiled, "Thanks Wade." She cut the connection and grabbed her phone and keys. She left the house, telling her parents she would be right back, and headed towards Shego's apartment in a daze; hoping she wouldn't happen upon the same sight as last time.

~o0o~

She didn't have to worry, ok wait, she did; but not for the same reasons. She opened Shego's door to find the older woman scrubbing away at one of her walls with a rag. The place looked as if nothing had happened two days prior. The living room was back to normal, the walls had no scorch marks of any kind, and the carpet wasn't stained with blood anymore.

"Take off your shoes before you come in anymore. The carpet's still wet."

Kim nodded and did as told, then walked towards the bedroom to see that there was a new bed, with bedding, and the window Shego had broken was fixed. She came back into the hallway and watched as Shego poured out a bucket of dirty water before placing it under the sink.

"Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Majority. Had to call to get the window replaced, and to bring the new furniture and bed up here. As well as fix the parts of the wall that had indents. Besides that I cleaned. Why?"

"Honestly? I never pegged you for the type to clean your own mess. You seem too... Hm, what's the word... Uptight for that."

"Military background. Both parents served for a few years. They liked the lessons that they were taught." Shego stated, shrugging her shoulders, "Did I miss dinner?"

"Yeah. It's nearly ten, mom and dad are probably sleeping now."

Shego nodded, "Ok. Well, I'm done here, sorry it took me so long though."

Kim shrugged and motioned to the door, "Ready then?"

"Yeah." Shego walked over, slipped on her runners, and grabbed a black backpack. She placed it over a shoulder and opened the door for Kim. After shutting and locking it, they were on their way back to Kim's house.

The whole trip was spent talking about Monique and Rachel, and wondering how far it would go. Shego had laughed when she heard what Kim had asked, as well as what Rachel had responded with. She had also grinned when she was told how the conversation ended, and though she didn't outwardly show it, Kim knew that the older woman was happy for her friend. When they were back inside, Shego ate the food that was left for her, washed all the dishes, and head up to Kim's room with the redhead.

"So. What's in the bag?"

"My baby." Shego replied, unzipping the largest portion and pulling out a sleek black laptop, "Saved up 1,400 in high school to get her. I completely forgot to grab her when we left my place the first time around. I didn't want to chance getting it stolen." She added, taking out the charger and plugging it in. She set it down on the corner of Kim's desk, "Figured it would give me something to do while you were at school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday though."

"Yes, and you told me you had a competition to go to. Or were you lying?"

Kim groaned, "Damn you're right."

Shego smirked and looked at the bathroom door, "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Mind if I get snoopy and look around on your 'baby'?"

"No. Go right ahead. There's not much on there anyway." The older woman stated, grabbing a set of clothes out of the bag and heading for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later found Shego walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders. Kim was sitting at the desk looking through old photos on Shego's laptop.

"That's my great grandma." She stated, walking over, "I was closest to her and grams before they died."

"You look just like them."

"We both do. Mother and I. It's strange, once we hit a certain age, our features all stay roughly the same. The only real difference is how our hair will start to fade or where we'll get our wrinkles. Everyone's is always different."

Kim chuckled and clicked out of the pictures before going and getting into bed. Shego shut it down and followed suit, sitting on the edge and towel drying her hair. She then brushed it out and laid down next to Kim. They laid in silence for a minute, before Shego chuckled and opened her arms. The hero lying next to her didn't have to ask or be told twice as she swiftly moved to rest against the pale woman.

"Night Princess."

"Mm. Night Shego."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... Ok. Next one they find out who was trying to hurt Shego, as well as see Monique and Rachel again.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pain- Part Five**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, slight Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo. Sorry it took me a while. I was having a slight writers block, and I had to clean part of my house. (I'm really hating my mother right now for a lot of crap. Plus the fact that she blames me for everything that goes wrong in the house even though I only clean and get on the computer.) On the plus side though, the main computer in our house is clean (Along with the desk it rests on) so... Yeah, here's part five.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The resounding _beep beep beep_ was what woke Shego. She glanced around through half closed eyes trying to find the offending object making the noise. It could have been her own phone, Kim's, or the redhead's computer; but whatever it was, it was loud and it was annoying her. A quick glance at the clock told her why.

Who the hell calls at four in the morning?

Shego was not a morning person, not unless she had a reason to be up and as far as she knew she didn't. So yeah, whatever was making that noise was going to be ashes soon. Before she could actually find where the sound was coming from, she felt Kim stirring and then moving out of her embrace. She growled silently, she was enjoying her early morning 'cuddles' and didn't want it to end.

"Hello?" Kim asked huskily, clearing her throat right afterwords. She glanced at Shego to see the older woman's silent sneer and wished she was back in the other woman's arms.

_"Kim. I figured out what it was."_

"Ok, thanks. Um, would you mind if I went back to sleep for a few hours? I have a Cheer compition today." She asked, rubbing at one of her eyes.

_"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll send you the info later."_

"Thanks Wade. Night."

_"Technically it's morning."_

"And technically I don't have to be nice." Kim replied in a playful tone before hanging up. She moved and snuggled right back into Shego's arms.

"What did Nerdlinger want?"

"He found out what attacked you." Kim replied, nuzzling closer. Before Shego could ask anything else though, she was asleep again.

Shego chuckled softly and held the redhead closer. She couldn't go back to sleep now, so she spent her time watching Kim sleeping. The teen hero looked rather peaceful while she rested against her. She really didn't want to have to go back to her apartment today, she wanted to be able to hold Kim every night. But then again, some wishes are never granted. No matter how much someone begs and pleads for them.

~o0o~

_Beep beep beep_

Shego growled as she rolled away from her laptop and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She asked,

_"Hey, Sorry Shego."_

"Kimmie?"

_"Yeah, I was just calling to let you know that Wade sent the information. Thought you might want to read it."_ Kim answered, a little out of breath.

"Thanks Princess."

_"Mm. Welcome. Bye."_

"See ya."

Shego tossed her phone onto the redhead's bed and rolled the chair over to Kim's computer. She had spent most of the day working on a new program for her firewall, it gave her something to do and kept her mind off thoughts of Kim in a Cheer leading outfit. She had seen the hero in one before, and it had fueled more then one late night fantasy in the past several years that Shego had had feeling for the redhead.

_Right, need to stop before Kim's bed gets used for something other then sleeping._

With that thought in mind, she got on Kim's computer and clicked on the pop up that led her to the info Wade found. Once she was done reading it, she let out a growl as she grabbed her phone and left Kim's house. It didn't take her long to get to the Senior's island, and after talking to them for a bit, she left to go to Drakken. Oh, he was so dead when she found him, she promised herself silently. So dead.

~o0o~

Kim was nearly giddy with happiness at the knowledge that she would find out what had hurt Shego. They might not have been friends, hell they didn't even really consider themselves rival's anymore, but that didn't seem to stop her from wanting to help the older woman.

She was in the locker room, finishing getting dressed in her normal clothes, when Wade called,

"What's the stitch?" She asked, grabbing her Kimmunicator.

"Um. You might want to get to Drakken." Wade answered, looking a little pale.

"Why?"

"Shego read the file. She's on her way there now."

Kim nodded, "Ok, see ya." She hung up and turned to leave, ignoring Bonnie's evil glare and smart ass comment.

It didn't take her long to get to Drakken's new lair, and when she got into the main room, she was greeted to the sight of Drakken standing behind his 'desks' with a scared look on his face. Shego stood a few feet away from him, her hands ignited.

"Kim Possible! Save me from Shego!" Drakken bellowed, hoping the hero would help him.

Kim edged closer, "Um, why should I?" She asked, curiously.

"She's gonna kill me!" He whined.

"Correction, I'm going to beet you to a bloody pulp, you dumbass. Why the hell did you send that fucking robotic dog after me!" Shego yelled, anger evedent in her tone of voice.

Drakken flinched, "I needed to test it, then I could send it after Possible. She's a distraction to you. I need her gone."

"How am I a distraction?" Kim asked, completely confused.

"How are you not? She's in love with you. There fore, she won't hurt you." Drakken stated, as if Kim was stupid not to know that.

The room froze as he finished. Shego didn't know which one she wanted to do first, Kill Drakken for letting the bit of information slip, or turn and confront Kim.

"And how," She said, her tone low and deadly, "Would you know that?"

"It's all over your room."

"No it is not. I have nothing of any importance in my room here."

"No?" Drakken asked, holding up a folded piece of paper, "I went looking for you a few days ago and found this on your bed."

Shego growled, she knew she had forgotten something that night she had gone to see Rachel. She was almost tempted to smack herself over it. Instead she lunged at Drakken and chased after him as he fled the room.

Kim stood in stunned silence as she watched Shego run after Drakken. The older woman loved her? Why would she love her? Shego hated her. Ok, that was a lie, Shego didn't hate her, but she never said she liked her either.

_She loves me. She loves me._

She couldn't seem to get the thought to go away. The older woman loved her.

A pained scream called her back to reality and she rushed off to find the other two. When she did find them, she saw Shego leaning over a unconscious Drakken, who looked as if he had hit a pole face first. Shego was breathing hard as she grabbed the paper out of his hand and burned it with her power.

"Shego?" Kim asked, taking a small step forward.

"Don't Kimmie." Shego murmured, her voice laced with heartache, "Just... Please don't." She added before exiting out of the room in a mad dash.

Kim frowned, but let the other woman go. She left Drakken where he was and went home. Hoping Shego would come back to her.

~o0o~

When Kim got home, she rushed straight to her room. But it was useless, Shego wasn't there. Her laptop was still resting on Kim's desk, her black backpack sat on the floor next to it, and the change of clothes she brought for today were still folded up in the bathroom.

Shego was gone, but her stuff was not, and it made Kim's heart break at the sight.

After she cried her heart out, she grabbed the tank top Shego had left and changed into it and her shorts before crawling into bed. She pulled the pillow the older woman had used in close to her body and wrapped her arms around it. If she couldn't cuddle with Shego, she would do the next best thing.

She didn't sleep well that night at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. Here ya go. Next part is the conclusion. Sorry, about how I ended this one, but the Title is _pain_ and well, Shego isn't the only one experiencing it. I promise I'll have the last part up soon, (Hopefully today) and don't worry, there is a happy ended... I think.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pain- Part Six**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo. This is the last part.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Kim whimpered as she reached out to look for Shego, though she knew the older woman wasn't there. It had been nearly a month since she had last seen the super-powered woman, and every night she wore Shego's dark green tank top, just like every morning she would reach out for the other woman before she was fully awake. But Shego was never there, and every time it made Kim's heart break.

If she really loved her, then why couldn't she talk to her? Kim had called Shego numerous times, but she always got voice mail, and she never left a message. If she sent a txt, it probably went unopened, just like it wasn't returned. She had also tried to go to Shego's apartment, but the spare key wasn't there anymore and if Shego was home, she ignored the door as if it was the black plaque.

She had all but given up on seeing the older woman, but then she would get out of bed; like she was doing now that she was up, glance around and spot the things Shego had left. The super-powered woman had yet to come and get her laptop, her backpack was still on the floor next to her desk, and her jeans were still folded up neatly in the bathroom. Kim had been tempted to go looking around on Shego's laptop at one point in time, but threw out that thought the moment it came to mind. She didn't want to invade the other woman's privacy after her heart had been given to her on a silver platter.

Kim yawned as she got into the shower and started washing her body. She had done a lot of thinking in the past month. Since she had found out Shego's true feelings. She realized that she loved the older woman as well. It hadn't been like that in the beginning, of course. But the small amount of time Shego had lived with her had shown her a different side to the plasma wielding woman, a side that only Rachel had ever seen; as far as she thought anyway.

It wasn't till she had heard the truth, had heard the pain in Shego's voice the last time they talked, that she realized the truth. But now, she had no idea what to do, She could do anything, because like the family saying goes 'Anything's possible for a Possible', but she didn't think she could confront the older woman. It had been a month, and Shego could have decided that even if she did return the feelings, she wouldn't let Kim that close to her. And just the thought of Shego rejecting her made her heart break just a little bit more.

She let out a silent whimper and got out of the shower. She went back into her room and got dressed, glancing at her bed. She really needed to wash her bedding, she hadn't washed it in nearly a month and a half. But the one pillow still smelled faintly of Shego and Kim needed to feel close to the other woman, even if it wasn't the real thing she got to cuddle at night.

She grabbed her bag, phone, keys, and left her house. She had a history test today, and she really needed to stop thinking about the woman she loved.

_'Like that's really gonna happen though.'_ She thought with a sad sigh as Ron showed up and walked with her.

~o0o~

Shego stood off to the side as she watched Kim walking to school. She kept her distance, making sure Kim couldn't see her as she followed the redhead. She had been meaning to grab her stuff while Kim was at school for the last month. She needed to finish the firewall, as well as help Rachel document all of her stock at the bar. But the moment she had climbed the tree in the back yard, looked in Kim's window, and seen the redhead wearing her tank top while she slept, she had forgotten what she was doing there in the first place.

It made her heart hurt to see the silent tears roll down Kim's face while she slept, just like it hurt to see the redhead clench the pillow she had used tighter to her body. She never meant to cause the teen hero so much pain. Then again, she had never meant for her feelings to be known.

Throughout the course of the month, she had gone back to Drakken's lair, destroyed the robotic dog, and beat Drakken to a bloody pulp; like she had promised to do. Now he was in intensive care, probably still having nightmares of the things she had done to him. She had even been nice enough to pay for his stay, only because she didn't want to deal with it all later when he was out.

She had gotten at least twenty txts from Kim, and just about the same in missed calls. She hated that she was doing this, but she couldn't stand the thought of Kim saying that their truce was over, she didn't want the redhead to hate her. But then again, maybe she already did. She wouldn't know though, because she would delete the txts without reading them; she convinced herself that it was to save her heart from breaking completely, but she wasn't sure anymore.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Rachel pulled up next to her in her convertible.

"Yo, Sai."

"I hate that you call me that, you know."

"Yeah, just be happy I only say in when it's just us. Can I ask whats up?"

"Can I ask why you're here?" By here, she had meant Kim's school as she had been standing across from it for the past ten minutes.

"Monique wanted a ride to school. She told me that Kim's been really depressed lately, know why?"

"Nope."

"Bullshit. You flinched."

Shego growled silently as she got in the passenger seat and let Rachel drive, "She found out something. And she's been trying to reach me."

"And you've been avoiding her." It was a statement, not a question, "Dammit Saiem! Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?" Shego snapped, "And don't ever use that name."

"I can if I feel like it. Now, what I mean is put yourself through this pain. Kim doesn't seem like the person to down right reject you completely. You of all people should know that Saiem."

"I swear... You call me that one more time."

"Or what? You gonna fry my ass? Puh-lease. You wouldn't dare harm me." Rachel stated at she pulled into a parking spot in front of Shego's apartment, "Let me give you one piece of advice, alright? Answer the door the next time she knocks."

Shego grumbled as she got out and headed towards the building, "For the record," She called back, "I hate you."

"Yes, right. Love you too."

Shego let out a curse as she heard Rachel pull out and drive away.

~o0o~

"Hey, GF. How you holding up?" Monique asked, standing next to Kim's locker while the redhead got her books.

"Is school over yet?" The teen hero grumbled,

"No. Sorry, you still have another two classes."

Kim sighed and shut her locker before resting her head on it, "She won't talk to me Mo."

Monique nodded, "Don't give up Kim. It isn't like you."

Kim smiled slightly, "Thanks Mo. How have you and Rachel been?"

"Good. She's taking me and my parents out to dinner tonight."

"It's funny how your parents are completely ok with you dating a woman." The redhead stated, heading down to her next class with Monique next to her.

"Yeah, they still don't like the fact that Rach owns a bar though."

"Eh, isn't that what the dinner's all about? Showing them that she isn't like most bar owners?"

"Pretty much." Monique said, taking her seat.

Kim followed suit, and soon class started. Roughly two hours later school was done for the day and Kim headed towards Shego's apartment. She had decided to give it one last shot. This time though, she thought, she wouldn't leave without Shego knowing how she felt.

~o0o~

As she stopped in front of the door marked 426, she knocked and was surprised when Shego opened it. She looked out of it, but Kim could still see the pain in her eyes. She moved to the side and let the hero enter. When the door was shut, Kim turned to the older woman. She had a plan, it wasn't a very good one, but it was a plan. Though, the moment their eyes locked, she threw caution to the wind and pinned Shego to the door; kissing her deeply.

Shego moaned as she felt the younger woman's tongue enter her mouth. She pulled Kim closer and switched their positions. Her hands moved down to the hem of the redheads shirt and pulled it off, breaking the kiss. Shego moved to her neck as she unclipped Kim's bra, tossing it to the side while she trailed kisses down to her breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it roughly, making the teen moan at the feeling.

Shego easily disposed of Kim's pants and underwear before lifting her up and urging her to wrap her legs around her waist. She could feel the hero's heat, and it caused her to moan as she switched to the other breast in front of her.

"Shego... Please."

Shego froze and slowly leaned back to look the redhead in the eyes, "Kimmie?"

"Please." Kim whimpered, grinding her core against Shego's stomach,

"Kimmie."

Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked at her love, "I love you Shego. Now, will you _please_ touch me?"

Shego gave a soft whimper as she moved to kiss the other woman again. Her hands moved down to grip Kim's waist and make the redhead grind into her again. After a time, Shego could feel Kim grinding on her own and moved her hands up to massage the redheads breasts. She growled as she felt her lovers wetness seep through her shirt. She moved back down to the redhead's breast and bit down on the side of her left one, sucking on the skin gently. She moved one hand down and started to stroke Kim's folds lightly, slowly going in deeper to caress her clit.

"Oh fuck... Shego." Kim whimpered,

Shego stopped for a minute as a thought came to mind. She pulled back to look at the other woman, "Say my name." She commanded softly.

Kim whimpered again, "Shego."

The super-powered woman shook her head, "My real name." She corrected, moving to nibble on Kim's earlobe, "Say Saiem." She whispered. Right at that moment, she thrust two fingers deep into Kim, making the younger woman moan,

"Saiem..."

"Better." Shego smirked, starting a slow pace with her fingers while she went back to marking Kim's breast.

She slowly picked up speed as she continued to pleasure the teen hero in her arms. It wasn't long before Kim threw her head back, banging it on the door, as she screamed her release. Shego slowly brought her back down to earth before pulling her fingers out. She held Kim close to her while she carried the redhead into her room.

They laid down in bed and Kim snuggled close to Shego. She looked at the older woman for a minute and slowly started to unravel the bindings around her neck and forearm.

"Princess?"

"I want to see them." Kim stated, throwing the bandages away before stroking over the scars, "No more hiding them." She added, reaching up to kiss the ones on Shego's neck.

"Kimmie."

"Please? You can hide them in public, but please don't hide them from me."

Shego sighed and nodded, "Alright Pumpkin. Whatever you want."

"Mm... Good. Now, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Tell me." Kim stated, leaning back to look the older woman in the eyes.

"I love you. I always will."

"Good. You're mine now. No more pain for either of us."

Shego grinned slightly as she pulled her Kimmie closer.

~o0o~

On the out side of the door, Rachel and Monique stood, grinning like the cats that ate the canaries as they walked away.

Finally their friends were happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. Very crappy ending, and I could have done so much better with the sex scene. But eh... Whatever. This is the last part of this story. Just so you guys know. Also, I couldn't help using Saiem for Shego's name. I really like it...

By the way, I want to do a short story on Mo and Rach... But I kinda need idea's. I like the thought of Rachel being a bar owner/tender. It sort of suits her, ya?

Any idea's on a short for them would be lovely.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
